The Hunters of Death - Prologue
Location: South America Time: 2:30pm Maxwell walked down the crudely lit street, his hands in his pockets. He normally did this often, ever since he came into aqcuiring the item he was supposed to deliver. It had come to him in his mail box night with explicit instructions to deliver it to this location at this time. Maxwell had thought of just leaving it in his closet, forgetting about it all together. I mean, he thought, who would want this thing? As Maxwell came to the alley he was supposed to drop the item he became sure he was being followed, he glanced down the road to see a man in a black trench coat and sunglasses watching him, the man was huge, nearly as tall as a house with close cropped black hair and pale white skin...almost like a corpses skin. Maxwell took the item from his pocket, it was a bronze ornate necklace, probably an antique, he thought, with a onyx jem incrusted in each of the studs. He opened the trash can and dropped it in, just like the instructions said. He turned and began to walk back down the alley when the man in the trench coat appeared again, at the end. Maxwell stopped and stared, his hand tensing, a bead of sweat running down his brow. Maxwell began walking again, maybe the guy was just pausing to retrace his steps...yeah probably, he should help the poor guy. "Um...are you lost?" Maxwell asked the man in the trench coat, even though he wore sunglasses he could just see the guy's eyes....they shone like gold... "No, I've just come to collect whats mine" Suddenly Maxwell was seized by the throat, the man lifted him up as if he was no heavier then a feather and slammed him into the wall, Maxwell tried to scream but words never came, instead he began to choke as the man closed his fist around his wind pipe. "P-please....I...I have a family...." "Then I'll come for them next" he removed his sunglasses and Maxwell's eyes widened, his eyes weren't a gold color....they were solid gold. "W-Who are you?" "I am Kronos, Titan of Time...now be silent" And Kronos snapped Maxwell's neck. He threw Maxwell's body in a dumpster, no one would discover his body till morning probably. Kronos approached the trash can where Maxwell had dropped the necklace and opened it, he took the necklace back and smiled "At last, it is returned" Suddenly Kronos found himself flying into the wall, it crumbled as he fell through and he picked himself up, barely a scratch on him "Who dares lay a finger of Kronos!" "Oh stuff it you bag of bones" A boy about 18 dropped, he had spiky hair that was dyed several colors, blue, green, red, purple and wild red eyes, he wore a superman shirt and a leather jacket. Kronos glared "Lukan, you dare attack me? your master!" Lukan laughed "That was a long time ago, and if i remember correctly it ended up with me being buried under 100 miles of gravel! Do you have any idea how long it took me to reform? nearly a millenia! then I hear you go make another Titan War and I think "Is that guy a nutter?" and i guess i was right because here you are, looking through trash cans for this" He holds up the necklace, Krono's eye's widen and he relises he dropped it. "Give that back Lukan and i might spare your life!" "Not a chance Kronos, this is my ticket to the big time. Your Time Necklace! with this anyone could stop time for no matter how long....imagine the damage that could inflict" "Give it here Lukan!" Lukan laughed "Oh shut up" He pointed his hand at Kronos, a gun in his hand then suddenly the world went black as the celestial bullet pierced Kronos skull. Category:The Hunters of Death Category:The Circle of Hunters Category:Luke 12346